


a change in ways.

by angstyhyungwon



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Gay, M/M, Shameless Smut, Smut, aka player, also minhyuk, calls him during it and uh, hyungwon is the bartender lmAO, hyungwon's there like "well this is fun", kihyun is a girl playa, let's say minhyuk hung up immediately, one of his co workers, oo lala kihyun ya got yourself a man, then there's shownu who shows up at the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-27 18:25:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18197732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyhyungwon/pseuds/angstyhyungwon
Summary: kihyun likes to go to the club,playing with women and going homewith them was his main thingit was until hyunwoo showed upat the spot, and he instantly fellin love with the man





	a change in ways.

**Author's Note:**

> so uhm kids.  
> i usually write angsty stories.  
> so this is probably the first smut i've written in like,  
> actual years
> 
> get ready for some cringe hahahaha  
> //oh god

Yoo Kihyun. Someone who likes to play with girls.  
He always finds someone to get satisfied off of.  
It was his main thing.

 

"Come to the club and get another girl, eh?"  
The bartender, which had eventually became Kihyun's friend, Hyungwon,  
Spoke ever so loudly as the music would've blocked it out anyways.

"It's a Friday and work is done for the week. . . Why not a small reward for myself?"  
Kihyun chuckled, gripping onto his shot glass and sipping from it.  
"Of course, you always come here at Fridays. There's good catches on a day like it, right?"  
Hyungwon laughed with him, tilting his round-framed glasses back into place.

 

Kihyun had worn a white shirt with small rip holes in it, with a black leather jacket ontop of it.  
He wore tight, black ripped jeans that defined his every muscle on his legs, and. . . His sweet, sweet ass.  
He tends to wear styles like this to appeal or attract to his spotted woman's tastes,  
Whenever he approved of her and decided to go for her.

 

Kihyun shifted from his seat, looking around to find a fine lady for himself tonight.  
Two minutes had passed and spotted no woman to his liking.  
"Found anyone yet?" Hyungwon questioned, refilling the boy's glass.

"No one, this is frustrating." Kihyun sighed heavily,  
If he can't find anyone to toy with soon, he'll have to deal with a pretty cranky weekend.  
This kind of habit was actually kind of unhealthy, but as long as he used condoms, it's fine.  
After all, this was the only way that let him relieve his stress from his exhausting job.

"I'm sorry to hear that. Honestly, I wish I was as good as you were,"  
Hyungwon smirked as he cleaned a glass bottle. Kihyun turned his head to him,  
Raising an eyebrow, confused. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you always look good and girls go for you, eh?" The bartender smiled.  
"You're pretty good looking yourself, dude. Why don't you try sometime?"  
Kihyun examined Hyungwon more carefully, 

The bartender had attractive and plump lips, pretty and alluring eyes, and an all-n-all face someone would die to have.

"Thank you. Maybe I will." Hyungwon laughed, Kihyun's lips formed a smile.  
He really can't imagine this bartender to be a player, he seemed too nice and soft with that smile.

Kihyun's gaze turned back to the direction of the crazy, drunken, dancing crowd.  
It didn't seem like any visible women lived up to his taste, it was pretty difficult to find someone today.

 

But! Someone had caught his eye.  
Kihyun spotted someone, rather, a man this time.  
They wore a black, not fully-buttoned polo that were tucked in black jeans.   
This man was bulky and tall, had a chic but kind of rouge aura about him.

He watched as he walked closer and closer,   
His face was well-shaped, his lips were luscious but small. His eyes were also small, but enticing to look at.  
Overall, his facial features seemed to match extremely well with each other, making Kihyun endeared at this man.

He went and sat beside Kihyun,   
"Ah. . . Shownu! Arrived earlier than the usual, huh? What would you like?"  
Hyungwon spoke, causing Kihyun to turn back to the bartender with his eyes widened.  
'You know this hunky guy?!' The pink-haired boy's expression shouted, the bartender chuckled.  
"The one I had last Friday. It tasted great," The man's voice was rather husky and soothing,  
This made Kihyun _aroused_ at the sight of him.

Whilst Hyungwon went and mixed up the drink for him,  
Kihyun hadn't realized he was staring at the other.  
The brunette, or rather, the man, turned his head to Kihyun with a questioning look.

 

"Am I that attractive to you?" 

 

_Oh, fuck me._

Those words sent shivers down Kihyun's spine. _What is wrong with me?_ He thought.  
"Oh-- Uh. . ." Kihyun looked away, face a beet red. He chuckled, "I'm joking. What's your name, pink hair?"  
"It's. . . Kihyun, what about you?" 

"The name's Hyunwoo, but you can call me Shownu." Hyunwoo smiled softly.   
"Order's up!" The man looked back at Hyungwon, who settled the glass bottle onto the surface in front of him.  
He'd take the straw and sip from it, as Kihyun just watched his adam's apple move with every gulp.  
His face heated up, he felt heated up.

_Damn._

His jawline was fucking sharp. Where did this man come from and why hadn't he seen him in his months of being here?!  
"So, what do you do for a living?" Hyunwoo's voice snapped Kihyun out of his thoughts, causing him to look directly at the other's face.  
"Oh, Uh, Erm. . . I work as the boss's assistant in xxx co." Kihyun said, gulping his shot in one go.

"Must be stressful, huh? I work as a choreographer." Hyunwoo chuckled as he took another gulp from his drink.  
"I see. . . That sounds nice." Kihyun quietly said, staring at the counter. He's starting to become desperate at this point --

"You know, I'm probably just a little tipsy from the shots I've taken, but you're very very hot."  
Kihyun let the words slip out of his lips, he could feel his ears become red. This is the first time he's felt this,  
Had he taken an actual liking to the man he just met seconds ago?

The answer was yes.  
Hyunwoo looked at Kihyun, seeing as the other leaned more onto the counter.  
"So, what do you say?" Kihyun turned his head to the other, his expression innocent and helpless.  
Hyunwoo's ears became red as well, he could feel himself get hot as he adored the boy's innocent image despite his rough-styled outfit.

 

 

Hyunwoo decided to take Kihyun to his house, riding in a car as they did so.  
It was a pretty painful ride, Kihyun went and felt the other's almost inner thigh while he drived.  
What a tease, Hyunwoo had thought while he bit his lips in frustration.

When they finally reached their home, they seemed to walk normally into the apartment,  
But when Hyunwoo finally got to lock the door, Kihyun found himself to be slammed against the door by the bigger figure.

All he can say is, he couldn't wait any fucking longer.  
Hyunwoo went in and attacked Kihyun's lips, roughly kissing him as his hand crept up into the smaller's shirt.  
Shivers went down Kihyun's spine as his hands clutched onto the other's chest for dear life.

He's done sex so many times before, why did it feel like it was his first time?  
Well, it WAS his first time being dominated, and with a man as well.

Hyunwoo pulled away, taking his top off and Kihyun's jacket off.  
He eagerly attacked Kihyun's neck, biting and sucking away at his seemingly soft and pale skin,  
Corrupting it with very dark and big bruises that covered some spots on it.

His hand had trailed down there, gripping it and palming it in, earning small and delicate moans from Kihyun's lips.  
"Hyunwoo," His name managed to escape from the smaller's throat, which only drove Hyunwoo even more.

He then went and carried Kihyun, walking over to his bedroom and carefully lied him down on the bed.  
Hyunwoo crawled up ontop of the other, watching as Kihyun huffed and put on a very lewd expression,  
"You're really cute. Has anyone told you that?" Hyunwoo whispered into his ear, nibbling on the lobe, gaining a yelp from the other.

 

Hyunwoo slyly slid his and Kihyun's bottoms off, while Kihyun lied there, letting the man do all the work.  
"Turn around, ass up." The man demanded in a husky and deep tone, which seemed to hypnotize Kihyun as he did what he wanted.  
As he lied down on his chest, he hung his ass up in the air. He felt fragile, and weak, not knowing what would happen next.

"Suck." Hyunwoo stated, as Kihyun was surprised when two fingers were shoved into his mouth,  
He, in response, swirled his tongue around the man's digits while Hyunwoo thrusted his tongue into the entrance of the boy.  
A breathy moan escaped the smaller's lips, but continued to slightly bob his head while trying to focus on his main job at the moment.  
The fingers were retracted back, Kihyun panted heavily but were interrupted with a small 'ah' when he felt something else that was wet and warm enter his body.

One of Hyunwoo's digits, most likely index finger, thrusted in and out of his entrance in a quick pace.  
Kihyun couldn't help but let a couple of sounds fall from his mouth, they were rather extremely lewd and delicate, if Hyunwoo could describe it.  
Eitherway, they were music to the other's ears. He enjoyed the fact he was able to get some noises from his partner.

FInally, another digit entered Kihyun. This time, thrusting in a faster pace, Kihyun gripped tightly onto the sheets.  
There was a slight pain, but he mostly focused on the ecstasy and pleasure that ran through him right now.

When Kihyun was close to his climax, the fingers were retrieved from his hole. The smaller whined.  
"Don't worry. . . You'll get a bigger one." Kihyun's eyes widened at the statement, the moment he was flipped over.  
Hyunwoo entered him in one push, pain coursed through the other's veins. 

"Ah," He breathed out, arching his back.  
"Fu-- Fuck me now, please," Kihyun shot an extremely pleasure-driven expression at Hyunwoo. This only edged him more,  
"You'll get what you want, princess~" Hyunwoo leaned down and kissed him, as he started going in and out of him.   
Kihyun's moans were muffled out, while the other grabbed his leg and raised it over his shoulder and took the chance to slam in him once.  
He earned a solid, loud noise from Kihyun, as he watched and focused on Kihyun's swollen and red lips.

The pace picked up quickly, and once it did, he started basically pounding and slamming his way into Kihyun.  
Kihyun enjoyed this way too much, a knot had developed in the pit of his stomach, which pushed him much more to the edge.  
"Fuck-- I'm close!" Kihyun practically shouted out of struggle, he was a mess at this point.  
Hyunwoo didn't seem like he was any close to climaxing, and continued to do his partner even when he'd come.

Suddenly, Kihyun heard his phone's ringtone. Hyunwoo stopped, still inside of Kihyun as he reached for his phone and answered the call.  
"Mi--Mister Yoo here, is th--there anything you need?" Kihyun breathily replied, "Sir Yoo! I just wanted to ask, where'd you put the files again? Sir Jooheon's been looking for it since he happened to forget what folder it was in." His co-worker, Lee Minhyuk, said. Hyunwoo smirked, as he then moved slowly.   
Kihyun pursed his lips tightly before speaking, "It-- The fol--Folder's-- Ah!" Kihyun couldn't help let one out as Hyunwoo pounded into him.  
Minhyuk raised an eyebrow from the other end, "Uh, Sir Yoo?" He questioned.

Kihyun let go of the phone out of instinct as noises came out of his lips, Hyunwoo picked his phone up, "Sorry, but Kihyun isn't available right now. Have a good evening."  
"Ah! I apologize, mister! Please have a good time. Tell him my best wishes." Minhyuk immediately hung up, as Hyunwoo casually and proudly put Kihyun's phone on a table.

Minutes passed, Kihyun was now lying on his stomach, moaning as hard and loudly as he can while Hyunwoo recklessly slammed into him.  
He felt like he was about to break, but he couldn't deny the fact he actually liked this a lot.

Hyunwoo's groans and grunts were pretty arousing for him,  
And he wanted those noises to be heard by him, and only him.

Kihyun squeaked when he felt Hyunwoo stop and pull out, feeling the warm liquid shoot out onto his back.  
The man fell ontop of Kihyun, breathing roughly as the other did too. They couldn't focus on anything else, but sleeping.

 

 

Kihyun's eyes shot wide, seeing as he lied down on a huge, white bed.  
He sat up, weirdly in some boxers and a large white shirt. He looked around, remembering what had happened last night.  
 _Damn, for someone to be able to make me full on submissive, he's one of a kind. Now. . . Wait, where is he?_  
"Wh--Where. . ." Kihyun muttered under his breath, trying to find for Hyunwoo.  
His heart sunk a little, did he leave to work?

Kihyun sighed as fell back down on the bed.  
"Hey, are you awa--" Kihyun shot back up, seeing Hyunwoo in a red hoodie and some white joggers.  
"Good morning, Kihyun! You wanna go out for some breakfast?" Hyunwoo smiled, running a hand through his half-soaked hair.  
"O-oh! I'll go take a shower first then. . ." 

Yoo Kihyun. Someone who liked to play with girls.  
He finally found someone who satisfied him, not just with some kind of mindless sex,  
But with a promising love.

 

_**&** _

 


End file.
